After the Nightmarez
by pureVENOM
Summary: The sequelling story ta my 'Nightmarez' ficcy. Please read and review!! Hope ya likes!! Another chapter up!
1. A Movie and Some Surprise Guests

  
pureVENOM: Ah, something I thought of cause I couldn't get ta sleep before da first day back ta school.  
I don't own the great Legend of Dragoon. It is owned by Sony.  
I also don't own Twinkies. They're owned by Hostess.  
I also don't own the movie House on a Haunted Hill, which I named my Mansion on a Malevolent Mountain from.  
________________________________________________________________________  
After the Nightmarez  
Chapter One: A Movie and Some Surprise Guests  
________________________________________________________________________  
-At the newly built living room of the Indels Castle  
  
Meru: I'm still pissed about that nightmare she gave me.  
-The young Wingly sat, looking pretty bitchin' pissed, on the kitchen table, eating her seventy-first Twinkie.  
  
Haschel: Yeah! Me too!! ...Uh, what was my nightmare again??  
  
Rose: : ) Well if you two are so pissed about it, why don't you go... get revenge or something...?  
  
Miranda: Meru!! Don't eat all our Twinkies again!!  
-Grabs the box and puts it away. (But not before scarfing down several Twinkies of her own.)  
  
Meru: o_0 You know what, Rose!? That's a pretty good bitchin' idea!!! Let's think of a plan!!  
-The young Wingly glanced about her comrades with a stupid grin on her face.  
Meru: Er, ya guy's got any ideas??  
  
-Most of the people around weren't listening.   
Lavitz was zooming around the living room, enjoying his recently aquired Jade Dragoon Spirit while Albert ran around trying to catch him in an incredibly big butterfly net so that he could get his Spirit back.   
Dart and Lloyd were arm-wrestling. It was their thirty-second time, and the powerful Wingly, of course, won each of the bouts.  
Miranda was hidden under the sofa, wolfing down more Twinkies.  
  
Miranda: *pops out from under the sofa* *to Meru and Haschel* You guys are wasting your time.   
  
Meru: Oh, so you're taking her side, huh!?   
  
Miranda: No way!! I'd rather eat Moldy Tofu Flies than take that sadistic cretin's side!!  
  
Rose: There's no such thing as Moldy Tofu Flies!!  
  
Miranda: Uh... (triez to think of something to say back) SO!?! ..... (she thinks) .... Oh!! .... ...Well there WILL BE!!!!! MWA HAHAHAHA!!!! (runz off)  
  
Rose: Is it just me or was that really disturbing...?   
  
-Suddenly someone busts through the living room wall in Dragoon Armor.  
  
Zieg: Hey, everybody!!! Ya miss me!?!?!?!  
  
Rose: 0_o;;;; Zieg!? But you're dead!! I saw you get blown to smithereens at the Divine Tree!!  
  
Zieg: Huh? Well then you're supposed ta be dead too, babe.   
-The red Dragoon glances around.  
Zieg: I think Lloyd and Lavitz are also supposed to be dead.  
  
Rose, Lloyd, and Lavitz: 0_o;;;;;;;;;; No we're not!!!!  
  
-Meru pops by holding a stack of moviez.  
Meru: Hey! Anybody wanna watch some moooooviezzz!?! Screw revenge!! Wah hah!! (she flops onto the couch and tossez a tape into the VCR)  
  
Haschel: Hell yeah!! Forget revenge!! MOVIE!! MOVIE!! MOVIE!! WHOOOO!!! (leaps on the couch)  
  
Albert: Since when has this world invented VCR's?? (hops on the couch too)  
  
Lavitz: Who carez!? (also jumps onto the couch) What are we watching?  
  
Meru: Huh? I dunno.   
  
-The VCR makes a sputtering couch and diez.  
  
Kongol: Kongol thinks weird machine-thingy is dead.  
  
Meru: (runz to the VCR) It's not!! How does this thing work?? ...What button do I press?? ...Oh wellz!! I'll just push 'em all!! (starts pushing random buttons)  
  
Lloyd: Uh, Meru, do you know what you're doing...?  
  
VCR: This VCR will self-destruct in three seconds... One....   
  
Dart: Apparently not...  
  
VCR: ...Two...  
  
Lavitz, Lloyd, Rose and Zieg: AHHHH!!! I don't wanna die again!!!  
  
Zieg: (points at Rose, Lloyd, and Lavitz) Hah!! You guyz DID die!!! (dances in triumph)  
  
VCR: ...Three...  
  
-Everybody coverz their headz. ...As if that'll do any good... : D  
  
VCR: ...BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!!!!  
  
Everybody: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Shana: Huh? We're still alive??  
  
VCR: MWA HAHA!! Gotcha, huh!?!?!? ^_^  
  
Haschel: Hey... I know that voice... ...I think.  
  
pureVENOM from the VCR: I wouldn't kill ya guyz, ya know!! Yer all WAY too cool, well, Meru, Lavitz, Lloyd, Albert, Syuveil, Damia, Kanzas, Rose, Selebus, Kubila, Rodriguez, Guftas, Jiango and Zackwell anyway... Sigh, but unfortunately I got matterz ta take care of, so I can't join your little party. Buh byez!! Take care now! Here, you guyz can watch 'Mansion on a Malevolent Mountain'!! It's really kewl!! ...Oh, and I'm inviting a friend over, kay!!  
  
Rose: Friend...?  
  
-Someone busts through another wall in the living room.  
  
Haschel: Good grief!! Can't anybody KNOCK nowadays!? People these dayz...  
  
Zackwell: Hey, everybody!!! Ya miss me!?!?!?!  
  
Zieg: Hey!! That's what I said!! You're stealing my line!!  
  
Zackwell: Am not!!  
  
Zieg: Are too!!  
  
Zackwell: Am not!!  
  
Zieg: Are too!!  
  
Rose: Wow, that's alotta Z's.  
  
-The argument between Zackwell and Zieg continuez in the background. I don't wanna write it anymore.  
  
VCR: (Clicks and whirrs) (Mansion on a Malevolent Mountain is starting)  
  
Meru: Hey, is there any popcorn in this ol' Indels castle!?  
  
Albert: (looks at his watch and thinks) Hm... the last time I bought popcorn was.... exactly 12 years, 3 months, 2 weeks, 6 days, 12 hourz, and 4 minutes ago.  
  
Lavitz: 0_o Wow!! You memerize things like that!?  
  
Albert: (shrugz) Yeah.  
  
Meru: Man!! (gagz) That popcorn must be like... POISONED or something by now!! But we have to eat SOMETHING!!! It's a MOVIE!!!!  
  
-Miranda suddenly appears holding something that smelled like polish-remover, sweaty gym socks, skunk spray, durian fruit, and chunky milk all mixed together. The stench came from a platinum tray of a bunch of cream-colored fly-looking creatures with a green glow and yellow-green specklez. . (GROSS!!)  
  
Miranda: Your problems are solved, Meru!! Moldy Tofu Flies to the rescue!! (thrusts the tray in Meru's greening face) Try some!! I just made them!!  
  
Albert: (turing a shade of green similar to his cape) How did you get them to mold so fast. You just made them, right...? O_o;;;;;;  
  
Miranda: Well, I had to add some radioactive chemicals to make them mold faster... but it doesn't affect the taste!! /\_/\ (hops onto the couch with Albert, Meru, and Lavitz) C'mon, eat 'em!! We're missing the previewz~!!!  
  
Meru: Uh, I'd rather not...  
  
-After a half an hour into the movie.  
  
Dart: This movie's dumb. Nobody in it can fight. They just keep getting sliced up by the monsters.  
  
Shana: (shaking in fear as a monster in the movie starts looking for another victim)  
  
????'? ???????: GROOOOWWWWLLLL...!!!  
  
Shana: EEK!!! The MONSTER'S HERE!!! ,;;;; KILL IT, DART!!! .............Dart?  
  
-The main character of Legend of Dragoon was hiding under the sofa.  
  
Meru: Hey, chill, alright!? It was just my stomach! I'm SOOO bitchin' hungry!! (without thinking, Meru grabs a handful of Moldy Tofu Flies and eats them)  
  
Albert, Haschel and Lavitz: MERU, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
pureVENOM: Heh. So how is it?? Should I continue?? I kinda like my Moldy Tofu Flies idea... Hehe... What do you think'll happen to the poor Wingly, huh??  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Miranda's New Food

  
pureVENOM: Hm, a FLAMER, huh!? Suck Moldy Tofu Flies and go to hell, greg b!! I'm continuin' my fic anyway!! : P  
Ehehe... Well, please read and review, alright!!  
I don't own the great Legend of Dragoon. It is owned by Sony.  
I also don't own Hostess. It's owned by Hostess.  
________________________________________________________________________  
After the Nightmarez  
Chapter Two: Miranda's New Food  
________________________________________________________________________  
-At the newly built living room of the Indels Castle  
  
Meru: Ooh, I don't feel so well... (she suddenly sprouts an extra two sets of arms and legs)   
  
Everybody: ... o_0;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ...Meru...?  
  
Meru: O.O WHOA!! BITCHIN' KEWLLLL!!!!! (admires her newly mutated self)  
  
Haschel: Agh!! Dart!! Miranda!! Anybody!! Do something!!  
  
Lloyd: Alright. ... (transformz)(He just learned how to transform, all right!?) Divine Dragon Cannon!! (knocks out Meru)  
  
Haschel: Lloyd!!  
  
Lloyd: You said do something.  
  
Haschel: I didn't mean THAT!!!  
  
Rose: Well, technically, you didn't say NOT to do that. It's really not hi-  
  
Shana: Okay, okay. Let's stop arguing, all right?? We have to think of a way to-  
  
Rose: HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT ME, PUNY MOON CHILD!?!?!?   
  
-Shana freaks out and runs as Rose starts to chase Shana with her Dragon Buster, shouting ''DIE, MOON CHILD, DIE!!!!''.  
  
Dart: Oh no!! Shana!!  
  
Lavitz, Lloyd, Miranda, Zackwell, and Zieg: BoooOOoo0OO0OooO!!!!! (they throw Moldy Tofu Flies at him)  
  
Dart: NooOOoOoo!!!! NOT THE MMOLDDDY TTTOFUUU FLIIIEEESSSS!!!!!! AGH!! I'm DYING, DYING, DYING!!! (Dart twitchez for a couple of hourz and dies)  
  
Haschel: ...That was a little freaky. ... Heh. Stupid grandson.  
  
Miranda: Yeah... I guess I better get rid of these...  
  
Lloyd: Miranda, do you know how to change Meru back??  
  
Miranda: Hm (goes into a thinking stance) .................. Nope!! (everybody sighz) ...But I can try!!! /\_/\   
  
Zackwell: Well, I guess if we want Meru to turn back, we feed her the opposite of Moldy Tofu Flies!!  
  
Lavitz: Which would be...?  
  
Lloyd: I think the opposite of a fly is an ant.  
  
Haschel: I don't think Mold, Tofu, OR flies have opposites...  
  
Zieg: Yeah they do!! The opposite of Mold is MILDEW!!!! AHHH!!! GLORIOUS MILDEW!!! (starts worshiping a speck of Mildew on the wall)  
  
Kongol: Then what is Tofu opposite??  
  
-Nobody knowz.  
  
Miranda: Don't worry!! I got it!! (she skips away very scarily)  
  
Meru: (holding a bunch of juggling balls) Look what I can do!!! (stats to juggle)  
-The mutated Wingly drops all six of them.   
Meru: DAMN!!! Man, these extra arms SUCK!!!  
  
-A few minutes later Lloyd suddenly starts laughing.  
  
Lavitz: What' so funny, Lloyd??  
  
Lloyd: I just remembered something. That's all.  
  
Zieg: (stops worshipping the Mildew) What is it??  
  
Lloyd: That I'm one of the hardest and good-looking bosses in the game and you two just plain suck.  
  
Zieg: WHAT!!??!  
  
Lavitz: Damn, why'd you have to bring that up!?!? You know I'm sensitive about that!! ;_;  
WHY AM I SUCH A WEAK BOSS, SOA, WHY!??!?!?!?  
  
Zieg: You are soooo NOT one of the best bosses in the game. You-  
  
Lloyd: (sigh) (fakely shocked voice) Zieg, you forgot worshipping your Mildew!!   
  
Zieg: 0_O;;;;;;; !!!!!!!! GASP!!!!!! (starts apologizing to the Mildew)  
  
Miranda: ALL RIGHT!!! IT'S HERE!!! MILDEWY TOFU FROGS TO THE RESCUE!!!!  
  
-Miranda's holding another platinum tray. This time it's carrying a bunch of yellow frogs with brown speckles. It smells almost twice as bad as the Moldy Tofu Flies.  
  
Lloyd: (holding his nose) C-can't breathe...... (puts on one of the several nearby   
gas-masks) Wow!! Convenience nowadays is great!!! *ahem* Anyway, Miranda, I thought I said 'ants' not frogs.  
  
Miranda: ^_^ Oh! I couldn't find any ants, so I got the next closest thing I could find!!  
  
Albert: How could you not find any ants? That isn't very logical. AnTS ARE EVerYTWHErE!!! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE THEM!!!!! (starts quivering and scoots away) NOOOOO!!! KEEP THEM AWAY!!!! (jumps up and runs out of the room, swinging his spear) WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Lavitz: (shakes his head sadly) Traumitized for life...  
  
Zackwell: Me and my friends eliminated the ant-kind a few days ago. THEY'RE SO DAMN ANNOYING!!! THE EVIL LITTLE THINGS!!! All ants, roaches, and mosquitoes are now officailly extinct. Hehe...  
  
Haschel: ...A frog was the closest thing you could find to an ant...  
  
Meru: You didn't get an opposite for Tofu!!!  
  
Miranda: There isn't an opposite for Tofu.  
  
Meru: Oh yeah!?!? How do YOU know!?!?!  
  
Miranda: I looked it up.  
  
Meru: Oh.  
  
Miranda: Anyway, here eat some of my Mildewy Tofu Frogs!! I made them just for you, Merrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuu!!!  
  
Meru: They look............ GROSS!!!!! (tries to run)  
  
Miranda: : ( NO!!! DON'T LET HER ESCAPE!!!!  
  
-Lloyd and Lavitz easily tackle the fleeing Wingly girl.  
  
Meru: NOOOOOO!!!!   
  
-Meru thrashes around with her super-mutated strength. Lloyd and Lavitz can barely hold on.  
  
Lloyd: Miranda!!! Feed her the Mildewy Tofu Frogs NOW!!!  
  
Miranda: Will do!!  
-The Sacred Sister almost reaches the struggling young Wingly when....  
  
Zieg: NOOOOOOOO!!!! THE MILDEWWW!!!! (Zieg knocks Miranda to the ground)  
  
Miranda: Pain pain pain!(Note- please read and review Humorous Poetries poem by this name. Author- Nanashi 1, 3, 28 and Jenny)  
  
Zieg: Don't worry, oh great Mildewy ones!! I'll save you!! (starts to run off with the Mildewy Tofu Frogs)  
  
Lavitz: Damn, we need help!!! Dart!!  
  
Lloyd: Dart's dead!!  
  
Lavitz: Oh yeah! Albert, help!!  
  
Lloyd: Albert's on a psychotic rampage, remember...?  
  
Lavitz: Argh!! Damn!! Shana!? Rose!?  
  
Lloyd: : ( Look, can't you think before saying something!?! Shana is being chased around the living room by a very pissed an murderous Rose!!  
  
Lavitz: . Okay... Meru, a little help here!?  
  
Meru: Geez, did half of your brain bitchin' rot while you were dead or something? I'm supposed to be being held down by you two so I won't be able to run away while Miranda feeds me the Mildewy Tofu Frogs that will restore me to my BEAUTIFUL bithchin' former self. But Zieg has unfortunately stolen the frogs and we need to call Haschel and Kongol to help us stop him.  
  
Lavitz: Oh, right!! Haschel!! Kongol!!   
  
Lloyd and Lavitz: STOP THAT ZIEG!!  
  
Lloyd: Yeah, I always wanted to say that!!!  
  
Lavitz: Really!? Me too!!!  
  
-Haschel and Kongol somehow catch up to Zieg and tackle him to the ground. They tie up the Red Dragoon and take the Mildewy Tofu Frogs back to Miranda.  
  
Miranda: Okay, now open wide Meru!!   
  
Meru: o_O;;;;; NO WAY!!! I'm SOOO NOT EATING THOSE THINGS!!!  
  
Miranda: Fine. Just say 'Ahhhh...' then.  
  
Meru: Oh, okay. Ahhhhhhhhh-  
  
-Miranda stuffs the Mildewy Tofu Frogs down Meru's throat.  
  
Meru: (swallowz) Ooh grooooosss!!!! That was an vile, evil trick, Miranda!!! You are so bitchin' kewl!!!  
  
Kongol: Friend Meru is not turning back to normal.  
  
-Meru starts to twitch.  
  
Haschel: Oh no!! She's gonna die too!! Just like that stupid boy, Dart!!  
  
-Meru turns back to normal.  
  
Random People: ~Yayy!!! I KNEW my Mildewy Tofu Frogs would do it!! ~Whoooo!! ~That was SO bitchin' awesome!!! ~MWA HAHAHA, DIE YOU PATHETIC ANTS!!! FEEL THE WRATH OF THE KING OF SERDIO!!! ~NooOOOOooo!!! THE MILDEW!!!!!! ~GEt BACK HERE, MOON CHILD!!! IT IS YOUR DAY TO DIE!!!!   
~EEEEKKKKKK!!!!! ~Friend Meru is okay now. Good for her. ~Hey, this ending sucks! I don't wanna be dead!! ~Yeah, you know I'm the strongest and hottest boss in the game.  
~I wonder if I should kill all the fleas in the world now...?   
________________________________________________________________________  
  
pureVENOM: Well, don't forget to review, alright!?!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
